I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting and receiving data in a communication network.
II. Background
Communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A base station may transmit data to a UE on the downlink and/or receive data from the UE on the uplink. For each link, a transmitting entity may cipher data prior to transmission in order to provide security for over-the-air transmission of the data. Ciphering may be especially desirable for sensitive data such as personal information, credit card information, account information, etc. A receiving entity may decipher the ciphered data to recover the original data. It may be desirable to efficiently transmit and receive data with ciphering.